Marcel and Camille
The relationship between Camille, a human, and Marcel, a vampire. Marcel is drawn to Cami because she is beautiful, intelligent, and a spunky woman. He's looking for the full package. She's not judgmental. They will have a very interesting relationship and he is trying to win her affection. The Vampire Diaries Season Four Marcel first encountered Camille shortly after Klaus returned to New Orleans. The vampire and his sire were discussing on how Marcel managed to gain an iron fist over the City, including the Deveraux Witches, and that was when they spotted Camille. Klaus, having already met her as the bartender told Marcel who she was, and coached Marcel on what to do with her based on how she behaves: if she's brave, she'll be allowed to live. If not, she's sustenance. Following Klaus' instruction, Marcel goes to meet her, telling her that she shouldn't walk around alone at night. Not remotely intimidated, Camille replies that she has a high degree in karate. Needless to say, her attitude allowed her to survive the encounter, as she was later seen together with Klaus as the two of them beheld an artist working on a canvas. In a deleted scene, Marcel spotted Cami during a parade. Klaus can tell Marcel fancies her and Marcel replies, "She's queen material, you know what I'm saying?" ''They went over to her and Cami remembers Marcel as something smooth. Marcel feels as though she's trying to call him out his game but she thinks he can handle it. Cami goes into the bar with Marcel following her. The Originals Season One In ''House of the Rising Son, Marcel is seen staring at Cami in the bar and Klaus tries to persuade Cami to go out with Marcel, and when he asks her what it would take, she responds, "Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself one day." Later, Klaus compels her to give Marcel a chance. While on their date, Rebekah interrupts Marcel and Cami’s date to find out where Elijah is. But when he challenges her to kill him, she threatens to kill Cami. Marcel agrees to help her and compels Cami to forget what just happen and he promised to make it up to her. In Tangled Up In Blue, Rebekah cleverly invites Cami to Marcel’s ball. She calls Klaus to say that she’s sure Marcel will be distracted at the party. At Marcel’s ball, Klaus and Rebekah arrive, looking stunning. This ball is huge, and very extravagant. Camille shows up, in an angel costume. Marcel sees Cami and asks Rebekah is she thinks she’s cute, inviting Camille? Marcel finds Cami, apologizes for not inviting her. Then says he's not going to leave her all by herself, looking so beautiful. They dance together at his ball until Marcel leaves to care of Thierry. Cami is distraught over his lost of control leaves and goes to a bar. Later, Marcel express to Klaus that he hopes he didn't ruin his chances with her and that he likes that she's not part of the supernatural world. In Girl in New Orleans, Marcel trusts Cami to look after Davina and bond with her. Which she does and later when Davina goes missing. He expressed concern and doesn't blame Cami for her going off. In Sinners and Saints, Father Kieran tells Marcel to stay away from his niece, Cami. In Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, Cami tells her uncle Kieran that this guy(Marcel) she's been seeing has been avoiding her. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel finds out that Cami knows about vampires, but is compelled to forget about without Klaus around. Klaus tells them that any of Cami's feelings were/are even though Klaus needed to give her the push to go out with him. In Dance Back from the Grave, Marcel shows up at Rousseau's looking for Sophie only to find Cami. She warns him not to try anything because she's discovered the benefits of vervain. Marcel praises her for breaking free of Klaus' compulsion but lets her know he's there to seek counsel for witch problems. He breaks the news to Cami of Davina's demise. Cami and Marcel bond but sensing Cami wants to exact revenge on Klaus, warn her with a cautionary tale that involves none other than Papa Tunde going into a flashback. Marcel explains to Cami that Klaus really did just want to go to war with the witches even back then. Cami wonders why Klaus was so generous then, and invited Tunde to the party. Marcel explains that that is Klaus’s MO. He lures someone in, gets close to them in order to learn their strengths and weaknesses. Cami interjects that that’s because Klaus is a “two faced sociopath.” Marcel says that they’re all monsters, and when they are powerful, they don’t have to hide that. Cami disagrees, saying that Davina was powerful, and she wasn’t a monster. Later, Marcel and Cami are cleaning up the bar. Marcel’s phone rings, again, and this time he answers it. Klaus says that he’s at the Cauldron, burning witches at the stake, please come and join in. Marcel says that he’s at Sophie Deveraux’s place and he is going to stay and drink until she shows up, and hangs up on Klaus. Marcel tells Cami that he had hoped to save her from all this. “Thanks, Romeo,” she says and asks him to continue his story about Papa Tunde. Marcel’s voice-over takes over and goes into another flashback. Marcel says that Papa Tunde wanted some of the Quarter for the witches, and since Elijah and Klaus had said “no” no one was safe. Back in the present, Marcel tells Cami that that is “business as usual” for Klaus. Cami reacts to something off-screen, looking up. Tunde is there. Tunde looks at Marcel, and asks him to come out from under “his father’s shadow” so that he can “die like a man.” Marcel tells Cami to run. Tunde tells her to stay, that he prefers an audience. Marcel attacks while he’s distracted, and breaks Tunde’s neck. Tunde doesn’t even fall. Just rolls his head back into place. Tunde tells them that he’s chanelling the power of an Original vampire. Cami sneaks up behind Tunde and breaks a bottle over his head, trying to protect Marcel. This doesn’t phase Tunde either, he throws her across the room. Tunde and Marcel begin to fight. Cami calls Klaus and tell him that he needs to come quick, that a “lunatic witch doctor” is killing Marcel. Klaus tells Cami to get out of there. Tunde tells Marcel that he knows Klaus cares about him, so this is his form of revenge, and goes on dessicating Marcel. Klaus comes in and Tunde stops. “You’re here, good” he says as he tosses Klaus across the room. Tunde tells Klaus that he can’t wait to crush him in front of Marcel, and they start fighting. Elijah and Hayley manage to find Rebekah and get her out of the circle of which Tunde is channeling her power from. Tunde falls backward a bit, and Klaus capitalizes on the moment and tosses him backward. We see Marcel, dessicated on the floor. Cami asks Klaus if Marcel is dead. Tunde takes this opportunity to disappear. Klaus says that, now, he isn’t yet, but he needs blood. He tells Cami to go find him someone to feed to Marcel. Cami argues with him, saying that she’ll do it, she’ll feed Marcel. Klaus tells her no, but she says that he doesn’t control her anymore, and she kneels next to Marcel, and pulls her hair over one shoulder, exposing her neck. She lifts Marcel to her neck, and Marcel starts to feed. Marcel starts to regain his color. Quotes :Marcel: "You know its not safe to be walking out here by yourself." :Cami: "You know I have a black belt in karate." '' ---- :'Deleted Scene ' :'Marcel: "Ooh...I'm suddenly feeling thirsty." :Klaus: "You fancy her." :Marcel: "She's queen material, you know what I'm saying?" :Cami: "Hey there. Let me see if I remember. Something old (directed at Klaus)...and...something smooth? (directed at Marcel)" :Marcel: "Ooh ouch. Trying to call me out on my game in front of my friend here?" :Klaus: "I think you can handle it." :''---The Originals (Episode)'' ---- : '''Klaus: ''"Excuse me, love. What's that you're studying?"'' : Camille: ''"Abnormal psychology."'' : Klaus: ''"Abnormal psychology, well, perhaps you could help me diagnose my friend over here. He's been a little bit depressed. Can't get his mind of a girl. He tells me she's a queen fit for a king. I think he should cut his losses and move on. What's your professional opinion?"'' : Camille: "Be a nice guy and maybe the opportunity will present itself someday." : Marcel: ''"How about tonight? 8:00? I'll meet you right here."'' : Camille: ''"I'll take that into consideration."'' : ''---House of the Rising Son'' ---- :Klaus: "Whatever you felt for him was quite real." :''---Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' Trivia *Good chemistry between them.http://www.buddytv.com/articles/the-originals/the-originals-interviews-josep-51048.aspx *According to Rebekah and Klaus, Cami is the key to getting to Marcel. *Cami thinks Marcel is charming, sexy, confident and incredibly hot. *Camille doesn't wanna get involved with him because he's damaged and kind of a bad boy, and she doesn't need that in her life right now. This leads to Klaus compelling her into giving him a chance. *Marcel is protective over Cami and this is evident when he tells Rebekah to never touch Cami again after she attacked them in the bar. Gallery Tumblr mlvzr1Fgiu1rlrymro5 250.gif Tumblr mlvzr1Fgiu1rlrymro6 250.gif Tumblr mlgrdvc6jr1s18cq2o5 250.gif Diegomarcelcami.jpg Camimarcel.jpg Diegomarcelcami2.jpg 92360554262995721380813687857.jpg Dancemarcelcami.jpg Camimarcel22.jpg Marcel and Camille TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Camille 2 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel and Camille 3 TO 1x03.jpg Davina1x04.jpg Camille 9 TO 1x04.jpg References Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship